


Morning After

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Humor, chibiusa and hotaru are like 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are cuddling on the sofa when an unexpected guest makes her way down the stairs
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Morning After

“Did you have a nice run?” 

Haruka looked up towards the sound of Mihciru’s voice, pausing in the midst of drying her hair. The runner’s eyes were wide with innocent surprise at hearing Michiru’s voice. It was cute. At least, Michiru thought it was cute. Regaining her composure, Haruka let the towel she was vigorously scrubbing her hair with rest on her shoulders, flashing Michiru a smile.

“I did.” Haruka made her way over to Michiru, sliding next to her on the sofa. Automatically, Haruka lifted her arm up to let Michiru snuggle into the side of her chest. Michiru was quick to answer the silent invitation, she leaned in and curled into Haruka, who in turn let her arm rest on Michiru’s shoulders. It was nice. Haruka was still warm and damp from her post-run shower, but Michiru didn’t mind it. Michiru reached up, her finger trailing along the rim of Haruka’s tank top. “When did you wake up?” Haruka asked, eyes locked on Michiru as she drew little patterns into Haruka’s chest.

Slowly, Michiru slid the towel off Haruka, tossing it over her shoulder and onto the floor. “A little after you left.” Michiru responded, resting her head on Haruka’s now bare shoulder. In turn, Haruka pulled her a little closer, resting her head on top of Michiru’s. 

“You should’ve joined me in the shower, then.” 

Michiru rolled her eyes, but still smiled softly into Haruka’s shoulder. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Michiru could feel Haruka’s lips curve into a smile on the top of her head. 

The two went quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. Early morning sunlight came in through the windows, getting brighter and brighter each minute that they sat there. Eventually, they ended up with Haruka leaning against the edge of the couch, with Michiru sprawled on top of her. Haruka’s hands were latched firmly around Michiru’s back, and Michiru’s hands were split between caressing Haruka’s cheek and playing with her hair. With her head nestled into Haruka’s chest, Michiru felt herself drifting back to sleep. And from the rhythm of Haruka’s chest, Michiru knew Haruka was about to do the same. 

Until they heard soft steps patter down the staircase. 

Letting out a yawn, Michiru rose up from Haruka’s chest, lifting herself to sit up. “Good morning, Hotaru.” She greeted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Though, when she put her hands down, it was clear that the person in front of her was  _ not  _ Hotaru. 

Standing still like a deer in headlights, Chibiusa looked mortified - and  _ very  _ disheveled. Her hair was in a poorly done ponytail instead of their regular twin buns and pigtails. Strands of hair were sticking out in every direction. Her clothes were a complete mix match. She wore one of her usual pink skirts, but her shirt was obviously one of Hotaru’s sweaters. Her socks were different colors and pushed up different lengths of her leg - with one all the way up past the knee and the other bunched up at the ankle. And her neck. Well, there were smudged lipsticks stains all over it. And a few hickeys. Just a few.

Michiru paused, pursing her lips while she thought through her next words carefully. “I didn’t realize you stayed over last night, Chibiusa.” With that statement, Haruka’s eyes opened, and she sat up as well. Her eyes widened a bit at seeing Chibiusa - and her cheeks flushed a bit red - but she didn’t say anything.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Chibiusa stuttered out. “I-I didn’t realize you two were down here. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” If possible, Chibiusa looked even more terrified than earlier. Her foot tapped nervously against the floor, and her eyes flickered around the room, clearly trying to plan an escape.

“You’re fine,” Haruka assured her, speaking slowly and gently. As if speaking to a frightened animal. “Do you, um, want to stay for breakfast or something?” 

Chibiusa went bright red. “UmnothanksI’mgoodIactuallyhaveathingtobeatsobye!” Before Michiru or Haruka could interrupt, Chibiusa was making a mad dash for the door. Slamming the door closed behind her, Chibiusa was gone. Haruka and Michiru sat in silence, staring at their door. Eventually, Haruka spoke.

“Did that just happen?” 

“It did.” The two fell back into silence, before Michiru let out a sigh. “It was rude of Hotaru to kick Chibiusa out so early. And she didn’t even offer her breakfast!” Michiru shook her head in disappointment. “ We should talk to her about that.”

“ _ That’s  _ what you want to talk to Hotaru about?”


End file.
